Finding You
by killerbee07
Summary: This is just a collection of stories about how the other characters - Kesterel, Jeanne, Miles, Val, Rowan, ect... - find their soulmates. Read and review please!
1. Kestrel

**Hello, I know some of you are going, "Really? Another story?"**

**Well, yes. I know it means I won't get to update on Secrets or Hannah's Lives or Experiences as often, but hopefully you can enjoy this while waiting.**

**I do not own Night World.**

Kestrel POV:

Briar Creek was getting to be very boring, just like Mark Carter promised upon our arrival.

By _our___I mean my sisters, Rowan and Jade, and I. We had run away from our island home in Maine and literally, into the wild.

After that it was all really a flurry of murder this and soulmate that.

Now, I was on my way to one of the more popular Oregon towns to, hopefully, find a club and some… dinner, I guess you could call it.

The bus screeched to a halt and I hopped off and strut into the night, ears tuned to pick up the beat of music and the smell of sweaty bodies.

I looked at myself in a nearby dark shop window. Golden hair in a sloppy side pony tail and heavy lashed eyes to match. I wore a very revealing black halter top and a mini jean skirt. My father would never approve, but an appearance like this made it almost too easy to hunt.

Speaking of not approving of my hunting style, there was Rowan. In truth, I think she would have let me come had I asked her and not just snuck off. All of us were getting sick of the little forest animals.

Here we are. I stood in front of a small building with a neon sign. _Toxic Pulse_ flashed in green and pink lettering. The place smelled strongly of pot and weed and other illegal drugs. The blood would be gross. I walked right past the door without a second glance.

I soon came across a boy with a shock of red hair and when he turned around, I saw a pair of warm brown eyes.

He was a shifter, I knew it.

"What's a pretty little lady like yourself doing out this late at night?" He smiled, it was a playful smile, not a dangerous one.

"Looking for my next meal." I replied, flashing him my fangs.

"Hmmm," was all he said as he looked me over again, his eyes lingering on my bare legs and mid chest a bit too long for my liking. "Well, I pity the man you claim, no doubt you'll make it hurt."

"My victim won't feel or remember a thing." I corrected, making sure he knew I wasn't that cruel. "What are _you_ doing, walking about at this hour?" I asked.

"Looking for someone." He answered shortly.

"Who?"

"Someone of no concern to you."

"Well, now you've made me curious."

"Yes." He looked around. Taking in everything, ignoring me.

"Maybe I can help?" I suggested.

"I doubt it." He laughed.

"Have you forgotten I am a vampire?" I took a step towards him and he looked at me.

"Go find your meal."

"I'm not hungry anymore." It wasn't entirely true, but what can I say? I was curious.

As if sensing he wasn't going to get rid of me he sighed and pulled out a photograph. "Have you seen her?"

The girl in the picture had the same red hair as the man in front of me, only hers was wildly curly. She was holding a soccer ball and smiling at the camera. Was she his sister?

"Her name is Maggie. She's my sister." I was right, they were related.

"No, doesn't ring a bell. Why are you looking for her? Was she kidnapped?"

"She was showing her boyfriend around the city when I ran into an old friend. After catching up with the person, I started searching for Maggie. I still haven't found her." He frowned and studied the picture.

"Does she have any particular scent?" I questioned.

"Peppermint. Her boyfriend bought her peppermint perfume at the last town we stopped at." He nodded as he was talking

"Okay then, let's get started." I held out my hand. "I'm Kestrel, by the way."

"Miles." He smiled and took my hand.

The world exploded in a shower of sparks. It was so beautiful. A pink haze engulfed our senses, wait, _our?_

_Yes, our. _Miles tone echoed through my mind. It was so loving, welcoming.

_Soulmates_ an unfamiliar voice whispered. _You can't fight it._

There was no way I had a soulmate! 

I yanked my hand away before I could be dragged into the crystal labyrinths of his soul. My soul.

We stood there, just looking at each other. I could hear his heavy breathing synchronizing with mine.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a meal to find." I said, walking away.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry!" Miles called after me.

"Good luck finding your sister." I called back, reminding him of what he had originally set out to do.

"She can wait. She has Delos." He raced to catch up with me, I just increased my pace. Soon, the pounding of footsteps were replaced with the beating of wings.

A bird huh?

Without thinking, I glanced behind me and up.

An eagle.

It looked so beautiful, with its wings spread far. He was going so fast, wait, I had slowed down!

Something caught my eye and I swerved for it. The druggie joint I had spotted earlier.

Perfect.


	2. Miles

**Thank you for all the story alerts and thank you to Snow Angel5466 and Kimberkids for the reviews! If any of you want me to do a particular soulmate couple, tell me! I'm thinking about Rowan and Gary (He gets brought back or something). Again, tell me!**

Miles POV:

I looked down and saw her entering a building that smelled strongly of… ungracious substances.

After doing a sweep of the establishment I determined there was only one small window at the top left corner of the roof. I would have to get in and out through the door.

I swooped towards the open door, in Kestrel's haste she had forgotten to close it, I wasn't concerned about changing then and there because, one, I had been wearing shifter skin when I changed so I would be clothed and, two, anyone who saw would just think it was an effect of the coke, or weed, or alcohol, or whatever drug they were high on.

I walked in and was instantly greeted with a string of profanities. "Hey honey, you wanna-" Well, I'm not going to think about what she said.

I declined her invitation, trying to hide my disgust. Ewww. She was like 40 or something! I was 18! **(A/N: he is 18 right?)**

I saw a flash of gold and my head turned to see Kestrel, who had taken my advice from before the big boom and was dancing with what I assumed was her future meal.

Our eyes locked and she took the man's hand and led him into a corner.

I followed. I reached their position to see her stroking his hair, then his neck, then his chest. She grabbed the material of his shirt and pulled him towards her right as I stepped forward.I took the boy's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Hey!" He protested, his hands grouped for Kestrel and I pushed him back.

"Miles," she sighed, "leave us alone."

"Kestrel, at least talk this over with me." I pleaded.

After staring at each other for what seemed like hours, the man she had been about to drink said, "You guys are starting to freak me out." After another period of time that, again, seemed like hours, he rasped, "I'm just gunna go…" He backed away and left Kestrel and I alone.

"Why did you follow me?" Kestrel asked.

"You know why." I replied.

"Soulmates are supposed to know what the other person wants, right?" When I nodded she continued, "Well I want to be left alone. I don't want a soulmate." When I didn't leave she whispered, "Go away."

"You can tell me all you want that you don't like this, but I know deep down, your heart is singing with joy." I stepped towards her, she stepped back.

"I really really don't want this, okay?" I advanced another step, but this time Kestrel didn't back away. "Miles leave me alone."

"No, I know you might not see it the way I do right now," I persisted, "but you will." I grabbed her arm. "Kestrel, just listen to your heart."

"I don't listen to my heart, okay?" She yanked her arm out of my grasp. "I listen to my brain, and right now it's telling me this isn't beautiful or wonderful or anything you say it is." She looked me in the eye as she said the next part. "I don't want a soulmate. I do not love you. This-" She was cut off as I pressed my warm lips on hers.

_Ohhhhh,_ laughed a voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Maggie, _when did you become a bad boy?_

**Shut up, this isn't bad, it's fate.**

_Kissing girls against their will? I call that bad._

_**It's good. It's not against my will.**_A new voice entered my mind as Kestrel wrapped her arms around my neck.

After several minutes of mind talk and breathless smooching we pulled away.

"Is it real?" Kestrel asked, sounding very much like a princess from one of those Disney movies Maggie used to watch.

"I'm pretty sure," I smiled, looking at the smoke filled air around us, "Then again, it could just be the meth."

** Did you like it? Hate it? Who do you want me to do next? An OC? REVIEW!**


	3. Nayla

**Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! It means a lot to me.**

**I know I said I thought I was going to do Rowan and Gary but then I realized they were related (Both have Harman blood) so now the girl is Nyala. **

**Enjoy!**

Prologue…

"Broncco toola eccay oofoo Gary Fargon!" chanted the witch. Again and again she repeated the words, hoping a result would appear in front of her.

Finally, it did.

"Where am I?" asked the confused boy with golden brown locks and deep violet eyes.

"Home," the young woman smiled, "with your soulmate."

With that being said, she stepped forward and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Nyala POV:

_Out of all the summer jobs I could have applied for, I just had to choose lifeguard, didn't I?_ I sighed exasperatedly at myself.

The heat was bad, but, every once in a while I would get lucky. A little kid would go too far into the deep end, or a high school jerk would pretend to drown just so I would jump in and touch him. Hey, I wasn't complaining, every time that happened I got to cool off.

Every one complimented me for being so fast and accurate. Would they say that if they knew I was a vampire hunter?

I sighed as I looked over the pool once more, this was so boring! I should have gone with the Sonic 9:30- 12:00 shift, I would have gotten free lunch. Oh well, too late for that now.

In my three weeks here, I noticed the pool was divided into several cliques. The first, and most noticeable, were the populars. They were all pretty and athletic and loud.

The next were the younger kids. Ten to thirteen years old, they all tended to stay in one area too.

Next were the overweight kids. In almost every public attraction there is a group that all the overweight kids tend to flock too. No matter the age difference, they stuck together.

The last large assortment of people were the babies and mommies. You all know what I'm talking about when I say this.

After that, they all blended into sub groups and sub divisions and things like that.

My eyes scanned the water once more. There was some one new, at the gate!

They were tall and slender, and at first I thought they would head over to the populars.

Instead, they went over to a remote part of the pool and the girl started making motions with her hands, was she trying to teach him how to swim? The girl had long, dark locks and a models body. With bright eyes that were green near the pupil and went teal then blue, I was enchanted. I can't imagine what it did to the boy, who was equally gorgeous with violet eyes and hair that seemed to glow.

NIGHT PEOPLE! My mind shouted. Of course. I had been so enchanted by their faces, I hadn't noticed the couples- I assumed they were a couple because they were holding hands- matching black flower rings.

The girl slid into the pool then turned around. She seemed to be trying to persuade the boy to follow her.

_Gary,_ my mind whispered, it was a pleasant change from the shouting earlier.

I looked him over… yep, definitely. He looked like a Gary to me.

Gary bit his lip and took a step back. The girl laughed and swam to the other side of the pool. After hoisting herself up, she walked over to me.

"Excuse me?" She asked upon reaching my chair.

"Yea?"

"I was wondering if you could direct me to a restroom and then a place I could find some floaties?" She had a nasally voice. I didn't like it.

As she was speaking, I saw light bounce off a bracelet that read, Abelia.

I gave her instructions and she sauntered off. _Snotty much?_ I thought as I watched her strut around the corner.

My head turned back to the boy and I couldn't believe my eyes! He had gotten in and was struggling to keep his head above the water.

I blew my whistle and dove in, stoking my way over to where Gary was drowning. I reached out…

Sparks flew in every direction. I was floating in pitch blackness, the only other object was Gary. He looked around in astonishment.

"But," He spluttered, "How are we soulmates? Abelia is my soulmate."

Water surged into my lungs and I was back in my own body. I pushed my way to the surface, pulling Gary by his shirt.

Soon we were on the boiling concrete, and where I had expected stares, everyone had gone back to their normal things. Inconsiderate jerks.

"Inconsiderate jerks" He muttered about three seconds after I had thought it.

Weird.

"Gary," came a scolding voice from above out heads.

"You know you can't swim again yet!" Abelia smiled after punishing him, the effect was creepy.

**Ha ha ha! I know I am evil for leaving you hanging but... **

** The more reviews I get the more inspired I will be! The more inspired I am the sooner I will get the next chapter done!**


	4. Gary

**A bunch of you were confused, so here's a rundown of what has happened...**

**Nayla works at a public pool. Gary has been brought back by a crazy witch who says they're soulmates. Nayla and Gary find out they are also soulmates when she saves him from drowning. Abelia has no idea what is going on and Gary and Nayla are very confused. Everything will be sorted out in this chapter...**

**Oh, also, if you love my stories help my school win Pepsi Refresh and text 104563 to 73774! If we win we are using the money to buy science equipment! For more info go to ** / **We are also very interested in a partnership if you are also in the competition! Make me joyous!**

**Gary POV:**

"Abelia!" I exclaimed and jumped up.

"Gary honey," She stroked my hair, "Why did you do that?"

"I knew how to swim before, thought I could do it now." I mumbled. It was true, I was hoping my muscles would have remembered the old days and kept me above the surface, I had been wrong. I had a heck of a time keeping afloat, if you can even call my pathetic attempt that.

"Well, now you know better." Abelia beamed at me. She then turned to the life guard who was, mysteriously, my other soulmate. "Thank you for saving my, "she looked over me, "foolish soulmate."

"Soulmate?" She said, shocked.

"We are very much in love." Abelia laughed.

"How is it possible?" She whispered. I was wondering the same thing.

"You'll understand someday." Soulmate number one replied.

"Mmmm," the life guard said while looking at me.

She turned and began to walk away. Not wanting her to leave, I grabbed her arm. Resisting the sparks and other heavenly feelings I said, "I'm Gary."

She had stopped and turned around while I had been fighting off the feelings of initial surprise, love, and… other things.

"Nayla." She whispered harshly. Nayla pulled away and went back to her watch.

"Come on!" Abelia said impatiently.

"Do you mind if I rest?" I pleaded, eying the shady arena of chairs.

"Okay, Doodlekins." She ticked my chin, "We can try the swimming thing later."

As I sat down I thought, _I choose Nayla. Abelia is just plain freaky._

**(later)**

Nayla... Nayla... Nayla... I thought as I ran my finger down the yellowed page of the phone book.

I was almost positive this afternoon had been a fluke- I mean, who has two soulmates?- but I needed to be sure.

Here! 73774 **(A/N: recognize the number? Seriously- all you have to do is text 104563!) **I dialed the number listed and the phone rang. 1… 2… 3..- "Hello?"

"H- hi," I stuttered. What should I say?

"Gary?" Nayla said cautiously.

"Yea…" I said quietly. "I was wondering if… m- maybe y- y- y-you wanted to-"

I was cut off when she said, "Meet one more time and figure out what is going on?"

"Yea."

"Well," she snapped, "we don't need to because you already have a soulmate and obviously this afternoon was a mistake."

"No, I mean, maybe. But, I need to be sure!" I hurried; worried she would hang up on me.

"I can't tonight. I'm going… out."

"You're with someone?" Not that this surprised me, she was very attractive, but… I don't know. I thought… I don't know what I thought.

"No, this is more of a solo thing." She chuckled.

"Could I help?"

"No, you aren't cut out for this type of work." With that, she hung up.

The same boring sound of rejection droned the same note for some time before I finally put up my end of the phone.

"Darling, do you want to go for a walk?" Abelia sang and sat on my lap.

I leaned back and scowled. "Later." I was in the mood to mope right now.

_If you don't look now you'll never find her! _A voice in my mind shouted at me.

Right!

"Or now," I hopped up, causing her to fall off my lap and onto the floor. "Come on!"

She just sat, looking bewildered by my sudden mood change.

"Why are we going down this road _again_?" Abelia complained.

"Because," I glanced around. I was hoping I would see her somewhere, but I was severely disappointed.

Aside from the occasional party, that I severely avoided at all costs- I didn't want a repeat of my last life- there was nothing.

"Let's go home." I sighed.

We walked in silence for quite a while, and then we heard a scream.

_Nayla_, I thought and began to run.

I came up on a terrifying scene. A vampire had Nayla pinned underneath him and his fangs were fully extended.

He heard Abelia and I approaching and looked our way.

"Get. Off. My. Soulmate!" I hissed as an uncontrollable anger took a hold of my being. I raised my hand and the vampire raised with it.

Nayla bounded to her feet and staked him.

"Soulmate?" Abelia's bottom lip trembled, but I hardly noticed. Rushing over to Nayala, I grabbed her hands.

"Are you okay?" I whispered and pulled her close. She pushed away almost immediately after, though.

Abelia came rushing for us and tried to knock Nayla down, but only succeeded in making a fool of herself.

"You're a vampire hunter?" I asked.

"What is going on, Gary? I'm your soulmate!" Abelia commanded.

"Yeah…" Nayla trailed off and looked at the corpse on the ground. "Ever since they got my sister." She stopped and turned to me. "Actually, I kill any Night Worlder I can, you'd better run." Seeing her warning glance, I just smiled.

"You wouldn't kill me, you can't get rid of me without getting rid of yourself."

"What are you talking about!" Abelia shrieked. "I am your SOULMATE!"

I roughly grabbed her hand and held it up. "NO SPARKS! NO HAZE! NO SILVER CORD!" I yelled, getting annoyed at her. "Nayla is my soulmate. Whatever you did to try and make me love you it didn't work." I realized what had happened as I said these words.

Abelia must have cast some spell to create the illusion of lightning but it was broken when Nayla saved me at the pool.

"I'm sorry Abelia." I whispered.

"Who says you're leaving her?" Nayla asked.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"I didn't want a soulmate, especially not one from the Night World." She said, breaking my heart.

"Nayla, I've seen the silver cord at work before, it's beautiful." I smiled and stepped forward.

"We don't even know for sure," Her voice was weak, this was good for me.

I held out my hand, "You want to see?"

"No she doesn't want to see!" Cried Abelia, snatching my hand away. "We are going home and you are grounded for a week!"

"You aren't my mother!" I argued. How dare she?

"I'm your soulmate!" Abelia countered.

I took a deep breath, "I don't know why you are doing this, maybe because you are lonely, maybe because you are cruel, but leave me alone. I love Nayla, not you."

Her face twisted into a mask of anger and she started murmuring under her breath.

All of a sudden I was knocked to the ground and the heat of a fire surrounded all of us.

"If I can't have you, nobody can!" She shouted.

I soon saw Nayla was the one that had pinned me down before the flames reached me, and we had to get away from here fast.

We ran, ran for our lives.

When we finally stopped we were at the pool house and the flames were nothing more than a distant memory.

"You care, you saved me." I smiled.

"Yes," Nayla looked down. "But don't think anything of it. We still have a lot to work out."

I agreed wholeheartedly, and reached for her hand…

**Abelia POV:**

The fire trucks soon arrived and put out the fire, but I didn't care.

The only thing on my mind was revenge…

(To be continued…)

** I am evil for leaving you hanging. Unfortunately, I won't continue this one for a while. I have another chapter in the progress.**

** Again, send 104563 to 73774! **


	5. Rowan

**Hey there! I have an excuse list for this long stretch of time without updating! **

**1: Homework- all I can say is that there should be a weight limit!**

**2: An awesome youtube singer called elenaaaxx. Her song **_**Breathless **_**really reminds me of Ash and Mare.**

**3: I wrote a chapter for Jeanne, but then thought it was too boring and then I realized I didn't know for sure if she was born in Black Dawn or the human world- tell me if you know!**

**4: My sister was hogging the computer for this power point thing about herself.**

**5: The awesome book called **_**The Alchemyst**_** by Michael Scott! It was soooo awesome! **

**I do not own Night World or "Dreaming Wide Awake" NW belongs to Lisa Smith and the song belongs to elenaaaxx! **

**Ok… well… enjoy…**

Rowan POV:

_Running in circles round the borderline  
The earth is tearing as we fall behind  
Our memories bleed as they give the sign  
We know, but don't hear their cries_

We dream of burning buildings  
We're feeling numb and empty  
And the times we fall asleep  
We're still dreaming wide awake  
And we know that it's not right

Dripping and dropping falls the cyanide  
Raining in our eyes tonight  
Angels watch as we stare at the sky  
We're chasing fireflies to steal their light  
While slowly going blind

We dream of burning buildings  
We're feeling numb and empty  
And the times we fall asleep  
We're still dreaming wide awake  
And we know that it's not right  
Still we give it all away  
And turn another page  
In a story that's deceiving  
Yet we know it's just beginning  
But the times we look inside  
We'll make it right somehow  
Oh we're crying out

We're drifting far away  
We're drifting far away  
So we'll sleep and sleep and never wake  
We're drifting far, so far away…

elenaaaxx's voice trailed off as the song ended. It made me sad that I could connect to the song. So many of my people knew of the coming apocalypse, yet they ignored all notions it would be bad and said it would all be okay. How foolish.

To be fair, I wasn't doing much to help stop the end of the world either, yet. Right now I was working at a coffee shop a little while away from Briar Creek, and I doubt selling coffee is doing much to prevent the coming blood and darkness.

The pot dinged, signaling the coffee was warm and I took the handle. I wandered around the shop with the steaming liquid until I found a taker. I looked him over. He was gorgeous, and a vampire.

"I'll have whatever that is." He muttered, pointing to the pot.

"It's coffee." I told him.

"'Kay," he said shortly. He motioned for me to come closer. "Do you think you could spice it up a bit? Just a couple teaspoons."

He was asking me if I would put blood into his cup. "No, this is a human shop." I smiled and began to pour him his drink.

"Doesn't have to be human blood." He winked.

"If you're suggesting I put my own blood into your coffee, you can forget it." I assured him.

The man sighed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he grumbled, "like I care."

I stood up straight and started to walk back to the kitchen, when something stopped me right in my tracks. A ticking… almost like… a bomb!

I looked around frantically and my breathing hitched.

"You okay?" The man asked from his seat.

I shushed him and turned my head sideways, trying to decipher the location of the explosive.

I heard him gasp and I knew he had picked up the ticking sound. "Everyone out!" I dropped the coffee pot and opened the door.

I guess there had been a note of something in my voice that made everyone listen to me. They scrambled out of their seats and rushed to the door. Once they had cleared out, the man and I followed, making it out just before the flames engulfed the shop.

As soon as we were out, we were bombarded by a group of teens with stakes, and that's when I knew it hadn't been something in my voice that made the people leave. They were in on it.

The man and I were surrounded by at least 20 vampire hunters, armed and alert.

**Sorry! I know you hate me for leaving you hanging and making it so short, but I promise the next chappie will be super long and I may extend this story to three chapters!**

**-bookgirl07**

**P.S.: happy holidays! (I know it's a little late but… for those of you who are Jewish- hope you had a great Hanukkah!)**

**P.s.s: Any guesses as to who the mystery man is?**


	6. Ivan

I wasn't particularly happy with this chapter, but I didn't want to leave you hanging.

Well- I found out what Jeanne's deal is (After six hours of listening to

Black Dawn on audio while doing homework and photo shopping!) She was

kidnapped at the mall when she was 14. I should be able to write about her

soon.

Sorry for taking so long! I have, like… five other Finding You stories in

progress because I always tend to start a different tale for every mood I am

in.

Well, I don't own Night World.

Enjoy…

Ivan's POV:

(A/N: Ivan is one of the slave traders in The Chosen)

Great, absolutely fantastic! I had disappointed Hunter, got locked in a

basement and nearly burned alive. Then, after I had escaped, I was almost

blown up and now I was surrounded by about 20 vampire hunters with only a

waitress to fight with.

Man, I must have used all my luck in the last century.

Rowan (her name was on her name tag) glared at me as if I had brought this

upon her. Actually, I probably had. I was on the run from all the human

slaves I had traded that escaped. Somehow, one thing led to another and they

met and formed this "I Hate Ivan association." This wasn't good.

I tossed my light blonde hair and smiled in a way that I knew made my silver

grey eyes look incredibly vulnerable. "Can't we just work this out?"

"Can it, Ivan!" One of the redheads hissed my name as if it was a curse

word. Well, in her world- it probably was.

Another girl roared in anger, yes, actually roared! I dimly recognized her

from the club. Nina? Daphne? Wait, no, Daphne was blonde, this girl was a

brunette.

"Well, well, well," Said another voice.

"What is going on?" Rowan asked, her eyebrow was furrowed.

"You mean you don't know?" remarked one of the younger girls.

"Shut up," came a harsh tone, "don't talk to them."

I glanced at Rowan to see she was biting her lip, trying to figure out what was going on.

_I was a slave trader, these girls escaped._ I thought to her quickly, I felt as if I owed her an explanation. This was odd, usually I didn't owe anybody anything (In my mind).

But, there was something… different about this girl. Something about her that made me want to spill my guts out in a messy confession right then and there.

_That would be incredibly stupid. _The sane part of my mind argued. _Focus._

I saw Rowan's mouth twist into a scowl as she took in the information.

We began to inch away.

"Not so fast." Warned the brunette. The coldness in her voice sent shivers down my spine.

Rowan frowned, her expression wondering if they really hated me as much as their tones implied.

_More,_ I shrugged. I didn't particularly care, usually. But now it was causing me trouble, and I don't like trouble.

One of the redheads lashed her foot in my direction. **(A/N: I was strongly compelled to say, "She slapped my face with her foot." When I realized that wouldn't make sense! As you can guess, I'm not so good at describing fights, so stay with me!)**

I dodged it and smiled. "Is that the best you can do?"

Apparently, it was. She was absolutely horrible and laying on the ground, unconscious, within seconds.

"Anyone else?" I smirked, opening my arms slightly- as if I were about to give one of them a hug.

They all looked a little less confident, I am guessing they were even worse than redhead and they knew it.

"Yeah." Came a voice from right beside me. "I know hurting people isn't right, but I can't help myself."

And with that, Rowan lunged.

*** (Dramatic Music)***

I gasped as I was pinned to the ground, how could she? I thought we were on the same side!

"I'm not usually violent," she continued, "But there's something about you that ticks me off." She frowned. "They may be human, but they have just as much a right to live as we do. Trading innocent lives is just wrong!"

I snorted maliciously, "What makes you think they're innocent?" Seeing her confused look I went on. "I found most of them in backwater clubs for dropouts and druggies. They wanted darkness. They flocked to it. They _embraced _it."

"We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into!" sobbed one of the younger ones.

"Sure you did." I starred at her without pity. "I remember even taking the liberty to ask."

"What she means," Rowan said, softly, "is she didn't know you were serious. And she didn't know you were talking about blood slavery."

"Who said anything about blood?" I smiled, knowing she knew what I meant.

"You are only making it worse for yourself." Rowan stated, still quiet.

I looked into her eyes. Her warm, brown eyes, that resembled the coffee I had seen in the shop she used to work in. Her emotions were swirling there much like creamer would.

"You can't hurt me, you won't" I whispered.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're too good."

"If you're quite finished," Interrupted one of the women, "We would like to get some staking done _before_ night falls." She looked at Rowan. "If you stand up willingly, we might let you go."

The vampire sighed. Then she slowly got to her feet, and did something that surprised me more than when she lunged at me.

Rowan knocked the stake out of the girls hand and tossed it to me. "I can't let you do this, no matter how many lives he's taken, he doesn't deserve the fate you have in mind for him." Rowan reached into one of the hunter's pockets with lightning speed and drew out a box of toothpicks. "Nobody does." She threw the container of vampire torture instruments onto the side walk and

drew in a breath.

"You can either give up, or start a fight in a very public place. Someone is bound to see it, and 17 teenagers against a waitress and a man wouldn't look very fair. They would help us." She gestured to herself then me.

She was right, it wouldn't look fair.

"We don't care." The brunette tossed her hair and held her neck up high. "Bring it on."


	7. Rowan 2

Rowan POV:

This lady was really asking for it. I don't know why, but I felt oddly protective of the man behind me.

Without a word, I hit her temple and she fell to the sidewalk.

All at once, the girls came rushing forward. None of them were hurt, but by the end of it, they were all unconscious.

The man scratched his cheek and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is Ivan your real name?" I asked. One of the hunters had called him that, but I couldn't be sure that was what he was actually called.

"Yeah, and yours is Rowan?" He replied.

"Yes." It was quiet for a moment. "Did you really trade these girls to other vampires?"

"Mhmmm." He mumbled, hearing the sour distaste in my voice. He looked almost ashamed. Almost, not quite.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

"Right." He chuckled. "You should probably call someone about that." He pointed at the disintegrated cafe behind me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

He slapped my back. "You're a good person."

As he was drawing his hand away I snatched it and planned to tell him that he could be too, but I was drawn into a breathtaking haze before I could get the words out.

I knew what it was immediately, of course. It had been described to me countless times by various daybreakers.

_Daybreakers? As in dammed?_ Ivan's voice rang through the pink fog.

_No, not dammed. _I mentally frowned. _Why aren't you running away in denial? Isn't that what always happens?_

_ I guess, but I have always been a rule breaker._

_ Aren't you supposed to start gibbering that love makes you weak._

_ Do you want me to? _He was confused.

He was a mystery. A mystery that I had forever to figure out.

**Like I said, I wasn't really satisfied with this one, but I need your opinion! Like it? Hate it? Who do you want me to do next?**


	8. Jeanne

Jeanne POV:

I walked down the halls of the mall that started it all. Through the arcade, out into the hall, and over to the restrooms. I stopped here. This was where it happened.

Two years ago, I had been walking through this hallway when I was abducted and sold into slavery. I had been more scared and weaker than I had ever been before.

I don't know what I'd been thinking, coming here. It's not like I can just pick up life where I left it. I was fourteen then.

Besides, my parents probably moved away or forgot about me or something like that. What if I'm unwelcome?

The thought had occurred again and again this morning. What if they didn't want me back? What if I had changed and they had only wanted the old me?

I stepped out into the sun, lost and alone.

"I'm not the only one who's changed." I sighed as I looked around. Roads had been moved, shops torn down and rebuilt as McDonalds and Wal-mart. Street names had changed too. I was _very_ lost, and _very_ alone.

"You okay?" A boy asked from behind me.

I looked over. "Yeah, fine." I studied him. He was big and muscled. His russet hair glittered in the morning sun.

But his eyes, they were what stood out. Flecked with grey, they were kind, tough, and laughing all at the same time.

He was also a vampire.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmmm" I assured him.

"Okay." He turned to leave.

"Where's Sunny Point?" I asked. Sunny Point was the name of my old neighborhood.

"That was knocked down about six months ago." He informed me.

"What about everyone who lived there?" I was getting nervous.

He shrugged, "Gone."

"Is there a way I could find where someone went?" I persisted.

"Yeah," He blinked. "I don't know. Ask someone else."

"Who would know?"

He laughed. "Come on, this way to the police house." He started to walk away, and I did the only thing I could. I followed.

This was the police house? We were standing in front of a large building. It was a brick and dirty apartment looking type place. It hit me then.

How could I have been so stupid? I had walked right into his trap.

Everything went black.

I woke up tied to a chair on the roof. Around me, were two teenagers and one younger child. One of the teenagers was the guy at the mall; the other was a charming woman with raven black hair and a midnight blue eye that was mostly covered. The younger girl looked to be about nine and had smooth light blonde hair.

The younger one was laughing and doing cartwheels while the other two watched.

I looked all around me as best I could. There were a couple of barrels (wood) full of withered plants. There was also a flag pole, with no flag, that the blonde one was now attempting to climb. She was pretty good; she was a vampire after all.

"She's awake!" The raven haired one exclaimed, and they all rushed over to me.

We all just looked at each other for a while, until I spoke.

"So," I began, "are you guys just gonna tell me what's going on or are we going to skip to the part where you drink my blood?"

They all looked at me with confused glances, I just smiled. I may be tied to a chair in the middle of a vampire lair, but I still had a few tricks up my sleeve.

"You want me to get the blood flow going?" I asked, silently snickering at their astonished faces.

They just kept going.

"You guys have got to be the lamest vampires I have ever met!" I said. How could they still be in shock?

"Hey!" The little one started to lunge at me, but the one with black hair held her back.

"How did you know?" The boy asked.

"That would be telling!" I laughed.

"If we let you go, would you tell us?" The boy questioned.

"Val!" The young one whined. That must be the boy's name. "I want to eat!"

Raven- hair smiled, "If she knows, others might. If we bring this information to the council we might get a prize."

"If the council finds out we let her go, there will definitely be a prize. And it might not be such a good one."

"At least we would know!" Val said.

"What's the verdict?" I rolled my head around and looked at them.

"Tell us, and we will let you go." Val looked at me. "Deal?"

"Deal." I sighed. "If you break it, I know some very influential people." I threatened.

"Like who?" Blondie's eyes were power hungry.

"You'll find out." I smirked and sat back.

"Come on," Val encouraged, "We aren't letting you go until you tell us how you knew we were vampires."

"Sit down," I ordered, they did. "It started about two years ago, at the mall arcade. I was about fourteen at the time and I had three whole rolls of quarters to blow. After two and a half I had to use the restroom. On my way, I was knocked out, but for a human I put up a good fight. Scratched a couple arms, bruised a couple thighs. Yeah, I was okay.

"When I woke up, I was in a musky warehouse, chained to a bed. Over the course of several days, they brought in one more girl- pretty, but obviously wasted.

They put us back to sleep and loaded us into a wooden cart. After several more days, we arrived in the dark kingdom. I was sold into slavery, and put in the service of Prince Delos Redfern and the rest of his royals."

"Redfern?" Raven- hair asked, her interest was spiked.

"Yeah, Hunter Redfern's son ran into this mountain valley with a couple followers, and they hid the place from the human eye. No one knew it even existed until about three years ago.

"Anyway, months went by, then a year, and I decided death would be better than the life I was living. I found the pass, but they caught me." I frowned. "I was punished."

"How?" Blondie asked.

"You're too young." I replied. "All of you." I added when she protested.

"Now we're curious!" Val exclaimed.

"I'll show you when you untie me, maybe." I promised.

"Another couple months went by, and soon the two year anniversary of my enslavement came by. I tried to escape again; this is where the story really picks up." I smiled. How in the world could I describe Maggie?

"Come on." Blondie interrupted my thinking.

"I was caught, and put into a cart with a sick witch, a ten year old, and a crazy woman looking for her brother."

"A crazy woman?" Blondie said.

"Stop interrupting!" I scolded. "The crazy woman didn't know where we were going, and when I told her, she was convinced we had to escape. Her name was Maggie." I added. "We rocked the cart when we were sure we wouldn't fall into a ravine or something.

"It worked, but she went from crazy to insane afterwards. She decided we should also carry the sick girl with us. I ran with the ten year old, PJ, and Maggie ran with the witch, Cady.

"We met back up a while after, she had water and PJ and I had food. One of the slave traders was dead and the other had run off. When we asked how Maggie had killed the trader, she said she didn't. She said Delos Redfern had with some type of blue fire." I paused, wondering if I should go into this with these obvious renegade vampires. If they were to tell someone…

"We won't tell." Val said.

I continued, "We all said she was crazy, Prince Delos would never help a vermin."

Raven-hair laughed. "Dang right! He's a Redfern!" The other two chucked along with her.

"Soon," I continued, "we found the pass was sealed, so her logic was to go to the castle to get help for Cady and wait for them to give up looking for us. It turns out Maggie was actually a prophesized savior who was supposed to free us all, so we pretty much had help from all the slaves.

"The plan she came up with, was to go see the Prince and see if she could talk him into something. This ended with Cady, Maggie, and me all being thrown into the dungeon. While we were there, it was revealed Cady was actually Aradia, Blind Maiden of the Witches, and Maggie and Delos were soulmates. That's why she thought she had a chance of getting him to do something for her.

"In the end, she made me show him my… scars and as he was getting us out, Hunter and his thugs threw him in. The next day, he planned a big hunt. Two escaped slaves, Witch Maiden, and their own Prince. Delos blasted them all with his blue fire and vaporized everyone but the slaves and us." I took a breath. "In the end, Maggie set us free and found her brother _and_ soulmate. Unfortunately, all us kidnapped slaves have yet to be reunited with our families, and my old neighborhood has been knocked down." I scowled.

"Wow," Raven- hair breathed as she cut my bonds. "That was an awesome story."

Val agreed. "That must be some wicked scar, to get a Redfern to feel pity."

"Please?" Blondie begged.

I stood up and turned around, pulling up my shirt, they gasped. I knew what they saw. The slave traders had played tic- tac- toe with an assortment of weapons. Through the winning symbols, there was a big burn mark.

"That's too bad." Blondie shrugged and went back to cartwheels, but the older ones stayed.

"Oh, god." Val whispered huskily. He came forward and hugged me, but as I was pushing him way, something happened.

_Soulmates_ the silver cord thrummed.

**I updated! Yahooooo! Yay! Happy New Years!**


	9. Val

**Helena- I sent the message to Bianca666, happy birthday! Isn't her story awesome? Maybe the characters we both made will meet each other! (Dragomir, Awesome! Vampire Academy rocks!)**

**Everyone- Next couple is Phil and Blaise! Also, I will not update again until I have four more reviews! **

Val POV:

I wasn't completely convinced this girl was telling the truth. It was a good story, but it was very far fetched. Then, she showed me the scars, and I had absolute faith in her honesty. Only Night People could do something like this to a person.

I couldn't help it, I rushed to her and held her, but something happened.

My world was suddenly a sea of pink haze and… a silver cord? _The _silver cord? Surely not!

But there it was. Right in front of me, connected to the slave girl.

_Don't call me that!_ A bossy voice rang in my head.

_What the?_ I thought absentmindedly.

_It's called the soulmate principal._ Jeanne said.

_I know that!_ I replied in a snappy mind yell.

Meanwhile (On the outside)…

"Is he okay?" Thistle prodded Val with her toe. "I think there're dead."

"Their fine," Raven sighed. She knew what was happening, they were soulmates. "Let's go inside, they can work this out."

Meanwhile (Inside)…

_What are we going to do?_ I asked.

_Live with it._ Jeanne replied.

_What I mean, is are we going to run or are we going to stay with each other?_ I inquired. 

_ Well, _she began, _I was kinda thinking we would stay together…_ she trailed off.

_I'm in an illegal vampire gang, Jeanne. How is this going to work?_

_ You could quit. _Jeanne suggested bluntly.

_But, I love them. They are all I have. _It was true. Pierce was dead, Jez and Morgead were off with Circle Daybreak, and don't even get me started on my blood relatives.

_You have me._ Jeanne stated shyly. _And Raven's on the edge of converting into a daybreaker. Jez and Morgead probably still care about you, if your gang is really as tight as you think it is. Pierce was a lost cause, and you know it._ Jeanne was babbling now.

_I still don't know…_ I was thinking of Thistle. I couldn't leave her!

_She can come too. _Jeanne reassured, reading my thoughts.

_I thought you were tough, but now you're begging for a guy, of all people!_ I was trying to lighten the mood.

_Not just any guy, my soulmate. _She said with a note of seriousness. _My other half, I've seen what happens when people go without their true love, for even a week. They get worried and cranky, I don't want that to happen to either of us._

_ Out of curiosity, who did you see?_ I asked. _Who went without their soulmate?_

_ Ash Redfern, mostly. Sometimes Quinn, when Rashel's awa- _She stopped.

_Ash? Quinn? Come on, you have to tell me more! Who's his soulmate? _I may be a guy, but I love gossip.

Jeanne laughed and just said_ We should probably get back, the girls might be worried about you. Besides, if you join Circle Daybreak, you will get to meet and see everyone firsthand. _

I thought about it as I returned to my own body, then nodded my head. But not just for the gossip, but for her.

"Sorry about the whole kidnapping thing." I apologized. "I will help you find your parents."

Jeanne smiled sweetly, "And I will help you face Raven and Thistle."

"Oh yeah." I murmured. "Let's get this over with."

"Yep." Jeanne said shortly. "You won't run away, will you?"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"It's just, I've heard a lot of things, about people denying these things. And… they run away."

"Don't worry, besides, you'd probably hunt me down and stake me before I got very far."

"Dang right." Jeanne murmured, and we walked in to confront what remained of the gang.

I hope this goes well…

**Four reviews, people! PLEASE!**

**Sorry it was soooo short. I was a little rushed- have to get the chapter up **_**and **_**study **_**and**_** do homework!**


	10. Blaise

Blaise POV:

I wandered around the store with my friends, it was one of those rare occasions Aunt Ursula let me out of the covenant and into the real world.

"Look at this one!" Kristen exclaimed, holding up a tight blue halter top.

I scrutinized it and nodded. "It would look good on you."

"Well," Katie flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "I hear Page has the same one."

Kristen scowled and put the shirt back on the rack. After she walked away, Katie picked it back up and put it in her shopping basket.

"That wasn't very nice." I commented as we caught up with Kristen.

"It would look better on me." Katie shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at her petty tricks.

I rounded the corner to see Kristen flirting with a guy. A very hot guy. He was tall and lean, he probably played sports. He had blonde hair and striking green eyes.

Something about those eyes was familiar, like I had seen a pair just like them before…

I don't know, I'll have to think about it.

"Hey," I smiled at Kristen, "Who's the hottie?"

"This is Phil, and he's _my _hottie." Kristen sent an enforcing glare my way.

"Actually," Phil said, "I'm no ones hottie." He waved and began to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Well, I bet I can do something about that." I strode up to him and stopped at his side.

"No thank you," he continued to walk.

"Don't you find me attractive?" I inquired, frowning. Most guys were on their knees right now.

"You're pretty, but I'm not looking for anyone right now." He replied and walked off.

I didn't follow him.

*** (LATER) ***

I slipped out of the jacket and threw it into the cart. It was definitely a keeper.

Walking out of the dressing room, I heard a voice. The same voice from earlier.

"Yeah… Hmmm… What?... I swear, if he touched you I will kill him… I don't care, I'll find a way… life goes on…. Okay…. Bye." He snapped his phone shut. With a sigh he slipped it into his pocket.

"What am I going to do without you?" He asked himself.

"Without who?" I inquired before I could help myself.

He whirled around, and when he saw me he sighed. "You again?"

"Yes," I walked towards him. "Do without who?" I asked again.

"None of your business." He replied.

Suddenly it came to me. "You're Poppy's brother." I don't know why it popped into my head now, I had known there was something about those eyes… and Ash had said something about Poppy having a twin.

"Did you know her?" Phil asked.

"Did?" I asked, what did he mean by that?

"Poppy died." Phil's eyes got shiny, as if they were filling up with tears.

"How?" I asked, wanting to check if this was before the change.

"Cancer." It was before she was a vampire; did Phil not know his sister was still alive?

"I'm sure she's happy, wherever she is." I smiled, knowing this was true.

"I know." Phil said, shaking his head. The unshed tears disappeared and his expression of pain did too. "Your friends are over there." He pointed to the show isle and walked away.

"Tell Poppy I said hi." I whispered, he couldn't hear me, but I also sent it into his mind. Unconsciously, he would carry out my order.

*** (Later) ***

I couldn't stop thinking about him! He would cross my mind every five seconds and it was driving me crazy!

Standing up, I walked over to the window. It was snowing **(A/N: I wrote that part in honor of my first snow day this year! Finally!) **Little flakes of white were spiraling down to the ground. I waved my hand, and they formed into a puppy face, then a butterfly, then…

Uggghhh! Phil!

I don't know why I was so worried about thinking of him. All the witches were circle daybreak, but still. I didn't want to commit my self to one guy. If Phil was my soulmate, I wouldn't get to flirt or mess with any others ever again. All the fun I had in my younger years would be over. I had to avoid him at all costs. For the sake of childish enjoyment.


	11. Raven

**Hey guys! Tanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! And I agree, Phil and Blaise do need their own Night World book!**

**WARNING- these next couple chapters will not be Phil or Blaise related! I am sorry, but in their story, lots of time passes before they meet again so I am going to write about other characters to make it seem like a while.**

Raven POV:

I sighed as I lowered the body to the sidewalk. This just wasn't fun anymore. Jez, Morgead, and Val were with Circle Daybreak. Pierce was dead, and Thistle…

Don't even get me started. My heart ached for the days of the gang, for the days of my family.

I began to walk down the unfamiliar streets of Boston, the city Circle Daybreak moved Val, Thistle, and I to after Jez had released the blue fire. I still couldn't believe she was the wild power. My hands got clammy every time I think of a moment one of us annoyed her. We could have been vaporized in seconds.

A scuffling sound came from around the corner.

"Okay, we have stakes," Said an unfamiliar voice, "handcuffs, toothpicks, rope, and flashlights." There was that shuffling sound again. "I think we're ready."

I froze as I realized what was happening. In the Bay Area, all the vampire hunters had been chased out, but here…

I smiled a toothy grin as I figured out what was going on, if I turned the corner, I would come face to face with the monsters in bedtime stories.

Then, an idea popped into my head. Why not follow them? It would be a great learning experience, and if they saw me I could run or pretend I'm a helpless, lost, little girl. I had done that more than once when the gang hunted, I could do it now.

A car stared and I ducked into the shadows, maybe this would be the night my spirits would come up. The night I would finally have fun again.

Headlights lit the street as the car passed by me, and I slid along buildings, trailing the blue pickup truck.

It turned down narrow, winding roads. Some were made of gravel, others made of concrete, and others, still, were just little dirt trails. The farther we went, the queasier I felt. Memories were popping into my head left and right. Me, walking to school, meeting Val, talking with Jez for the first time, my mother…

As the car pulled in front of a dirty white house with a sofa on the deck- something twisted in the pit of my stomach. They were going to kill my mother.

Part of my mind said_- okay then, go on, you never cared for her_. But another part whispered- _stop them! It's your mother they're after!_

They got out of the car and I stayed hidden in the underbrush. I could hear the pitter- patter of feet on the ground. They were surrounding the house. I could hear wooden knifes being pulled from their sheaths. I could smell the adrenaline running through their veins.

Someone's footsteps faltered and a female voice hissed orders, "Be careful!"

Then- new things came into focus. Laughing from inside the house. I dimly recognized the laughter was my mothers. It had been so long since I had heard that sound.


	12. Author note

**Hi guys!**

**I know I haven't been updating a lot- but I have an excuse! It went something like this…**

**Me: Wow, this story is really cool!**

_**ME: what the heck are you doing!**_

**Me: Reading fanfiction**

_**ME: you disgust me! You dare call yourself a bookworm! All you ever do these days is surf fan fics on fanfiction**_

**Me: oh… *looks around at all the half finished books laying on her desk.**

_**ME: I hate you**_

**Me: I'm so sorry! I will redeem myself!**

**Well, it might not have been quite like that.**

**I am going to be away for a while (finishing all the books that I have laying around)**

**When I come back I promise a REALLY UBER long chappie! Like, dino neck long!**

**Bye **


	13. Another Authors Note

Hey there!

Sorry about this extended wait, and I'm also sorry that it isn't over.

You know when you are walking along and you see a really dry creek bed? Well, that's how my brain- juice river of _Finding You_ feels right now.

Again, really sorry!

-Mara


End file.
